


Lover's Prayer

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Early Work, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 03:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16359578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Cloud finds a silly thing.





	Lover's Prayer

**Author's Note:**

> From 2003 or so, with minor epithet fixes. Vaaaguely dependent on an old bit of fanart/doujinshi art ([viewable here](https://yaoiville.org/lemonade/loversprayer.php)). A response to an e-mail forward with a challenge to write a ficlet for it~
> 
> _Lover's Prayer:_
> 
> _Dear Lord, I pray for wisdom to understand my man,_  
>  _for love to forgive him, and to have patience for his moods._  
>  _Because, Lord, if I pray for strength, I'll beat him to death._

"What's so funny?" Sephiroth asked, catching his spiky-haired partner laughing hysterically as he passed by their computer room.

"Huh?" Cloud nearly fell off the chair as he quickly spun around. "Nothing."

"Then let me see." Sephiroth took a step into the room, almost daring Cloud to close whatever he'd been into this time.

"It's nothing." Cloud repeated, blocking the screen with his body, unable to click the windows closed quickly enough.

"Cloud." It was firm, and slowly Cloud leaned back in his chair, letting Sephiroth get a view of the monitor.

"Why don't you show me exactly what was so amusing?" His lips were close to Cloud's, silver hair pouring over both of their bodies as he leaned over Cloud, one hand on the back of the chair, the other on the arm, ignoring the screen for a moment.

"Seph..." Leaning up for a kiss, Cloud momentarily forgot how he was going to explain...

A moment later Sephiroth had pulled away, turning Cloud back to the computer and even putting Cloud's hand back on the mouse.

"Show me."

"Are you sure? I mean..." Cloud looked up, blue eyes glowing a bit, almost as bright as the screen.

Sephiroth nodded.

Sighing, Cloud opened the webpage that had caused the spontaneous giggle-fit.

Green eyes opened wide a moment, disbelieving exactly what he was seeing.

"Cloud?" It was calm, for now.

"Yes?" Cloud didn't even try to hide the sudden fear in his voice.

A black-gloved finger pointed slowly at the screen.

"A wedding dress?"

Cloud couldn't help it. He burst out laughing again. He didn't mean it, really, but the doujinshi... Sephiroth... In a wedding dress...

Shaking his head, Sephiroth walked out of the room, wishing he hadn't even asked.


End file.
